Meet the Robinsons, When Wilbur Got Back Home
by Dramagirl007
Summary: This is what happened after Wilbur got back home from dropping Lewis off back in his time.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is what happened after Wilbur sent Lewis home and got back to his time**

After Wilbur went to his dad's past to send his future dad home, he was not looking forward to the talk he and his dad were going to have. He was glad his dad didn't scold him in front of Lewis, that would be embarrassing... he was also glad that he had some time to think of a way out of trouble but he was still very nervous. First he was nervous about disobeying his dad by taking the time machine in the first place instead of getting help from the adults, then endangering the future by bringing Lewis to the future. Then he was thinking about how awkward it would be to talk to him since his dad's past self was Wilbur's best friend. Then there was the thing where he was grounded until he was dead, come on, can his mom really ground him that long?

Wilbur was thinking all of those things when he was driving back to his house

When Wilbur got home, he didn't see anybody outside and nor in the garage when he was parking the time machine

Wilbur sighed with relief, " Don't have to face them yet" he said aloud when he stepped out of the machine

Cornelius turned on the light in the garage, " Don't count your chickens before they hatch son"

Wilbur gasped with shock and he had a scared look on his face

" What... what are you doing here Dad?" Wilbur asked

" Waiting for you to come home" Cornelius said, " I was going to come after you in the other machine if you weren't back in another hour"

" Ok... well, I came home... I'll just head up to my room now" Wilbur said with a smile trying to get out of trouble

" Good, I'll follow you" Cornelius said with a smirk

Wilbur groaned

" You and I need to have a talk" Cornelius said firmly

Wilbur sighed, " Mom already grounded me until I die, there's nothing else to talk about"

Cornelius chuckled, " Oh yes there is"

Wilbur sighed again and he and his dad headed up to his bedroom via the tubes

When they got to Wilbur's room, Wilbur sat down on his bed with his head in his hands and Cornelius pulled out his son's desk chair and moved it close to the bed so he and Wilbur could talk

" Wilbur" Cornelius began

" What" Wilbur asked with his head still in his hands

Cornelius rolled his eyes, " Well for one thing, I want to talk to my son, not the back of his head... sit up"

Wilbur groaned but did as he was told, he still had a weary look on his face

Cornelius saw the look on his face and sighed, " Wilbur will you please relax? I think your mom was more angry than I was"

" Yah and she grounded me forever" Wilbur said gloomily

" Yah... Franny was wrong saying that, she was just upset" Cornelius said

Wilbur looked up at his dad in surprise, " Did you just say that Mom was wrong?"

Cornelius smiled, " Don't tell her I said that"

Wilbur smiled too, " Don't worry about that"

Cornelius nodded his thanks, " Anyway... you are not grounded until you die... but... you are still grounded"

Wilbur nodded and sighed, " How long?"

" A month" Cornelius said

Wilbur nodded gloomily, " Well it's better then for life I guess"

" And in that month, you and I are going to do some father son bonding things" Cornelius said

Wilbur looked at his dad funny

" I haven't been spending much time with you as I would like" Cornelius said

" It's ok Dad, I understand, you're busy inventing things, making the world a better place" Wilbur said

" I know, but that doesn't mean I should ignore my family" Cornelius said

" You don't ignore us" Wilbur said

" Well I don't spend as much time with you as I would like Wilbur" Cornelius said

Wilbur lifted an eyebrow, " This is a very weird grounding"

" Honestly, I don't want to ground you, but your mom said you had to be grounded for at least a month, once she calmed down that is" Cornelius said

" I don't understand" Wilbur said with a confused look on his face, " Why don't you want to ground me?"

Cornelius smiled and said, " Because you told me to Keep Moving Forward... if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have fixed the Memory Scanner and probably wouldn't have been adopted, before you came along, I was very upset and I wanted to see my mom so bad"

" But you didn't" Wilbur said, " When I took you... er Lewis... gah this is confusing"

Cornelius chuckled, " I know I didn't see her... because I knew that someday soon, I was going to have a wonderful family... I just had to keep moving forward... after the science fair, Lucille and Bud adopted me and soon after that, we moved here... it was a lot smaller then it is now though"

Wilbur smiled then frowned, " What happened to the Bowler Hat guy... I mean Mr. Yugoobian"

Cornelius smiled " Well when you took Lewis back to the past, I woke him up when he was on the field and he caught the winning ball, and won a trophy, he ended up with a loving family who love baseball and he comes over here for dinner every Sunday night"

Wilbur was stunned

" Oh it gets better" Cornelius said with a smirk, " You call him Uncle Mike"

" What?" Wilbur gasped, " I don't remember any of that"

" Time will catch up with you in about thirty more minutes" Cornelius explained

" Will I still remember the other time line?" Wilbur asked

" Yes, not much has changed really except that you now have another uncle" Cornelius said, " But Goob doesn't know anything about being the Bowler Hat guy and nor does anybody else know about that"

" Because you never invented the possessed hat right?" Wilbur asked

" Right" Cornelius said

" What about the dinosaur?" Wilbur asked

" Everybody knows about how you went to the past and brought Lewis back, but there is no dinosaur because Goob never brought the dinosaur here" Cornelius explained

Wilbur nodded

About thirty minutes later, time caught up with Wilbur and he remembered Mike Yugoobian

Wilbur put his hand on his head and closed his eyes, " Wow, what a rush"

Cornelius smirked and nodded

" So, since you're grounded and we have to spend time together, what do you want to do?" Cornelius asked

" I want to go find your birth mother" Wilbur said with a serious face

* * *

**A/N How is the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating this story couldn't decide if I should leave it at a cliffhanger or if I should add more chapters. I decided to add more chapters. I hope this chapter was worth it

* * *

**

Cornelius was very quiet while he stared at his son

" Dad... Dad did you hear me?" Wilbur asked

Cornelius nodded, " I heard you... why do you want to find my birth mother?"

Wilbur shrugged and looked down, " Well... I know... I know you still want to know who she is... even though Lewis er... you didn't stop her from putting you on the doorstep" Wilbur looked up at his dad, " Dad, you're my best friend and you deserve to know who your birth parents are"

Cornelius smiled and he put a hand on his son's shoulder, " I'm proud of you son... thank you"

Wilbur smiled and gave his dad a hug

Finally they broke apart

" So, when do you want to start looking?" Wilbur asked, " Are we going to go back to the past or look at the memory scanner or what? And how come you never done this before?"

" Wow, wow one question at a time" Cornelius said with a chuckle, " First we will use the memory scanner because I am curious to know what she looks like, and I never looked before because I had to reason too, I ended up with wonderful parents, a wonderful wife and an awesome son, my life was complete... I didn't need to know who she was, but since you brought it up and Lewis came here I am curious again"

" Oh, sorry" Wilbur said sheepishly

" No it's ok, hey wanting to see my birth mother is what motivated me to invent the memory scanner in the first place, I just figure it's about time it's used for what it was invented to do" Cornelius said with a smile

Wilbur smiled too

" Come on, lets go" Cornelius said standing up

Cornelius opened the door that led out of Wilbur's bedroom and Franny was there

" There you two are, did you guys talk?" Franny asked

" Yes Franny and I explained to him that he's only grounded for a month and not until he's dead, and we're going to do some father son bonding" Cornelius said with a smile

Franny smiled, " That's wonderful, what are you guys doing now?"

" We're going to find his birth mother" Wilbur said excitedly

Franny looked worried, " Cornelius, you're not using the time machine again are you? Wilbur just got back from bringing your past self back"

" No, we're not using the time machine, we're using the memory scanner" Cornelius said

" And after you use the memory scanner?" Franny asked

Cornelius smiled, " Then we'll just keep moving forward from there"

Franny nodded, " Wilbur after you and your father use the memory scanner, you need to come to the music room and play the maracas for me"

Wilbur groaned, " Mom, I don't want to be in that stupid frog concert"

Franny glared at her son, " Frogs are not stupid and you will be there young man, you are grounded for a month and some of it actually has to be a punishment, and you should be honored to be in Frankie's concert do you understand me?"

Wilbur's eyes went wide and he looked scared, " Yes mom... I'll be there"

" Franny smiled again, " Good... have fun you two" She left her men alone and went towards the music room

Cornelius lifted up an eyebrow, " You know better then to call frogs stupid"

Wilbur groaned and nodded, " I just hate being in those concerts"

Cornelius just chuckled and put his arm around Wilbur's shoulders, " Come on son"

Father and son headed towards Cornelius's lab to use the memory scanner


End file.
